


different

by unneuf



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Affection, Gen, I Tried, I promise, Jealousy, Little Sisters, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nobody is Dead, Phase One (Gorillaz), Platonic Jealousy, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Zen Buddies, but adopted, but anyway my intent is that it's platonic, but you can see it as noodle having a prepubescent crush on 2d i guess??, jsyk this isn't 2nu, she's a child in this jfc, short and somewhat sweet, so its not that, you know like canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unneuf/pseuds/unneuf
Summary: Noodle gets used to seeing 2D's girlfriends come and go.





	different

2D's girlfriends all looked the same.

Willowy pale brunettes who wore too much red lipstick and flaunted their skinny asses in tight leather pants and crop tops. Girls with nicotine-stained fingers and teeth and their big hopes of being a star.

Of course, after they realise that 2D isn't going to be their leg up to fame  ~~or after Murdoc drives them away or corners them in a bathroom,~~ they all go, sooner or later.

After a year of living with the band, Noodle had gotten too used to seeing his girlfriends come and go after maybe a week or so. 

She never figured there was any point in attached to them anyway. They'd all leave sooner or later, after all.

* * *

"This is Georgie." 2D said to Noodle, pointing to the girl behind him. 

This one was different. Wide eyes and blonde hair  _(And super obvious roots, Noodle thought spitefully)_ and a smattering of freckles that told Noodle that she wasn't wearing any makeup. She smelled different too. Most of 2D's girlfriends smelled stale and like booze and weed. Georgie smelled fresh, like orange trees.

"Nice to meet you," Georgie said shyly. "Stuart told me a lot about you."

Noodle scowled at her and left.

* * *

 After a week, Noodle still hadn't said a word to her.

_("What's 'a matter wif you?" 2D had snapped after introducing her, pulling Noodle to the side. It was one of the only times he'd ever been mad at her. "Why are you bein' like this?"_

_"She'll leave sooner or later." Noodle argued. "She's just like the rest of them."_

_"She makes me happy." 2D had told her, an upset look crossing his face. "Ain't that enuff' for now?")_

She was totally invading their space. Noodle couldn't creep into 2D's room after a nightmare anymore, because  _she'd_ be there, curled up in bed with him.

Her perfumes and hair stuff were all over the bathroom.

The others adored her.  _(As much as Murdoc can ADORE someone, that is.)_

She was laughy and funny and nice and Noodle  _hated_ it. She wanted Georgie to slip up, shout, do something so that 2D would dump her, but she never did. 

She was even kind to Noodle when the younger girl was nothing but rude.

_("She makes me happy, Noods." He pleaded again, three days later. "Give 'er a chance, please.")_

 

Noodle thought Russel must have picked up on how she felt, because he was extra-sweet to her. He tried to do the things that she used to do with 2D, but it wasn't the  _same._

Russel was big and bear-like, and she wanted long and lanky. She wanted her Zen Buddy.

* * *

 

They had been together for five weeks and three days  _(longer than usual, she had to admit)_  before Georgie finally confronted Noodle.

It was past midnight and Noodle hadn't been able to sleep. She walked down the corridor, placing her hand on 2D's doorknob, before remembering that  _she'd_ be there.

She sighed quietly and padded down the stairs, into the kitchen, to get a glass of milk.

The glass was cold in her hands and she pressed it to her burning forehead.

"You're up late."

The voice came from the open doorway, where Georgie was standing, hair dishevelled and clad in one of 2D's t-shirts. She yawned and scratched at her arm.

Noodle didn't respond but fixed her gaze on the older girl, furrowing her brow.

Georgie sighed.

"I get it. You don't like me."

Noodle shook her head.

"You're making him unhappy, Noodle."

She shrugged.

"Don't you feel bad about that?"

Noodle hesitated, grimacing, before nodding.

Georgie huffed quietly and sat in the chair opposite.

"I love him, you know."

 _"Not as much as I do!"_ Noodle hissed, voice raw from weeks of being unused. Georgie smiled weakly.

"No, I know." The woman said. "And he loves you too."

"But you're going to leave him." Noodle accused.

"Why would I-"

"They all do!"

Georgie pressed her lips together. Silence followed for a few seconds.

"I'm not like the others." She said finally. "I genuinely love him, Noodle."

"So you say."

"I'm not like-" A sneer overcame her face, "- _Paula._ I wouldn't hurt him."

Noodle pressed her lips together, screwing her face up.

Georgie tapped her fingers on the table.

"I know, Noodle." She sighed. "Look, I might be his girlfriend, but he doesn't love me even a  _tenth_ of how much he loves you."

"He's my best friend," Noodle said, voice cracking. "My...brother."

"And you're jealous. I get it, kid, I really do." Georgie looked at her with a steady, strong gaze. "But I know I'll never hold as big a place in his heart that you do. Christ, he...he bloody adores you, Noodle."

"I know." Noodle moaned, covering her face. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"I know."

They were silent a moment longer.

"Do you want a glass of hot chocolate?" Georgie asked tentatively.

Noodle managed a weak smile. "Yes, please."

And they were okay.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Noodle went to kiss 2D goodnight and found him curled up in an empty bed with Georgie's stuff gone from the wardrobes.

She couldn't express her betrayal.

 

 

 

 


End file.
